


Belonging

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Biting, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Love Bites, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: Garrus has a bit of a habit when he and Shepard have a roll in the metaphorical hay ...





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 10: Being bitten

Garrus growled behind me as he buried himself as deeply as he could, and I gasped to feel the length and breadth of him, in every sense. His large body easily dwarfed my own, and yet even as I was caged in, I craved more of him. I bit back a moan at feeling the stretch, that slight burn as his ridges slotted inside me. The technical aspects of Turian genitalia were close enough to human that we were compatible, but the reality was that he was still an alien and while a penis he did possess, it was wholly unlike any human form that I was accustomed to.

But, like the humans who reached out and started exploring the galaxy, I was expanding my own horizons. Only my affiliation with a Turian was far different.

As he set a slow pace, I let my head drop against the mattress, a long, loud moan escaping me. My inner muscles twitched to feel his ribbed member slide in and out, and with that, I felt his jaw lock around my neck and tighten. I gasped at the sensation, feeling him bite down, feeling that rush of sharp pain and glorious ecstasy that followed. My fingers dug into the sheets, searching for purchase as he held on, increasing his pace as he kept a firm grip on my neck. My legs trembled, shaking with the effort to remain where they were, already weak from the orgasm he’d pulled from me earlier. Garrus had always been fascinated with a human female orgasm, stating it was different from a Turian, and as a result he loved pulling as many out of me as he could. As it was, in the position he was in, the angle he was at, I felt yet another one fast approaching, and before I could even formulate the words to communicate that, everything seized at once, sending me over the edge in a rush.

I slumped against the bed, boneless, my legs giving out from underneath me. That was no deterrent to Garrus, however, as he paused only long enough to reposition himself and kept going. Time itself seemed to slow down and everything around me seemed to take on a haze as I was lost to everything other than the Turian above me. As wide and expansive as the galaxy was, none of it existed in that moment, save for us. That was what I really loved about our sex. It was rough, often messy, and I’d have bruises for days, but it was everything I needed, everything that helped me get through the days, the missions. Of course, it wasn’t _just_ the physical act, it was Garrus himself. When out in the field, when things would get rough and I would get discouraged, just the thought of him waiting for me was enough to give me the motivation to see things through and come back in one piece. He completed me in every way.

He growled again as his pace increased to punishing, as his fingers dug into my hips and his mouth’s grip on my neck never ceased. I’d never been one for biting before, but there was something about the way he did it, the way it seemed to scream _mine_ in some primal, primitive language that we wanted to pretend we were all civilised and above. But no, in moments like this, when all higher thought left, that’s what we were left with. Instincts, hormones, driving us forward, just as Garrus drove himself into me, rubbing against that certain spot inside me again and again until my toes curled and I saw stars. I moaned and shuddered as I felt a third orgasm on the horizon, especially if he kept doing exactly what he was doing … which he seemed quite intent on. And I had no reason to stop him. Especially since talking seemed like a task quite out of my range of abilities at the present moment.

In fact, the only thing I could seem to get out was, “Garrus …” and at that, I felt a keening vibration rush through his chest. He was close, himself, and sure enough it wasn’t but perhaps a moment after I crested yet again that he slammed his hips into mine one final time and shuddered with his own release.

Only then did he finally release my neck, tongue laving against the wound as I felt a small trickle of blood left over. That would be a nice mark, indeed, and while I could have sped the healing up with some medi-gel, I never did. I liked having his marks on my body, like a badge of honour in some way. Like I was _claimed_. I was all his and he was all mine, and as he slid out of me and wrapped me in his arms, I settled against him, my back to his chest, and we both basked in the soft afterglow that surrounded us. When we stepped out of that door, we had our own duties to attend to, our own positions to consider. But here, we simply were, and that was what we both needed.


End file.
